


Уроки музыки

by philip_rausch



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Попытки Янна научить Романа играть на гитаре.





	Уроки музыки

**Author's Note:**

> _19) Песня: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе поют или играют на музыкальных инструментах._ \- для boeseskind

— Смотри: если зажимаешь здесь, звук получается ниже. Слышишь? Но это я потом ещё объясню. Сейчас, я попробую показать помедленнее.

Роман тупо смотрел на руки Янна, вслушивался в звуки и пытался запомнить последовательность действий. Почти час попыток сыграть хотя бы пару аккордов. Не очень-то льстит ему, откровенно говоря, но что делать, если его руки под это не заточены?

Извлекать звуки из старой акустики казалось чем-то довольно лёгким со стороны. Особенно когда Янн показывал. Следить за его пальцами, ловко перебирающими струны, было занимательно. Почти так же круто, как слушать то, что они извлекали из инструмента. Но вот повторить самому получалось крайне скверно.

Новая попытка вышла лучше, но с мелкой моторикой у Романа всегда было не очень, поэтому на следующем аккорде он запутался и со стоном посмотрел на тихо угорающего Зоммера.

— Иди в задницу!

— Боже, Роман, ты безнадёжен! Я думал, что раз ты хотя бы попадаешь в ноты когда поёшь гимн, должен как минимум мочь сыграть что-то лёгкое.

Роман вздохнул, возвращая Янну гитару и пожимая плечами.

— Меня водили на хор до десяти лет.

Вероятно, признаваться в этом было не обязательно, потому что Янн заржал.

— Так и знал!

Ну конечно, он так и знал! И теперь не оберёшься бесконечных шуточек.

— Маме нужно было куда-то деть меня, пока она сидела с Марко.

— У тебя по лицу видно, как ты настраиваешься, сосредоточенно так! Даже перед пенальти у тебя не такое серьёзное лицо! — продолжал ржать Янн, и единственное, что оставалось Роману — заехать ему кулаком в бок.

— Мудак!

— Эй! Я, между прочим, тоже бы не против был заняться вокалом. Но времени нет.

Роман лениво огляделся и притянул к себе коробку с остатками лапши из "Мистера Вонга". Наверно, единственная хорошая вещь в Базеле. Ну, и ещё Янн.

— Ага. А ещё готовка, рисование, верховая езда, испанский язык...

Чем он там ещё любит заниматься?

— Ещё фотографию не забудь, — напомнил Янн, усаживаясь поудобнее спиной к кровати. — Давно мечтаю научиться нормально снимать то, что готовлю.

Доковыряв остатки лапши, хоть остывшей, но всё ещё охренительно вкусной, Роман убрал коробку подальше и сел поближе к Янну, прислонившись спиной и закрыв глаза.

— Лучше бы на курсы стриптиза пошёл.

На этот раз подзатыльник прилетел ему, но не очень сильный. Такой, что можно даже не открывать глаза и никак не реагировать.

— Если захочу, пойду.

Сидеть у Зоммера в базельской квартире, есть покупную лапшу, уговорив Янна, что действительно хотел именно её, а не сомневается в его кулинарных талантах, пить пиво и пытаться научиться играть на гитаре (безуспешно, ну и ладно) — хорошо. Почти идеально.

— Сыграй лучше что-нибудь сам.

— Ты сам попросил научить тебя.

Янн ещё раз пихнул, на этот раз в плечо и совсем уже слегка, чтобы убедиться, что его слушают, скорее.

— Ну, мне было интересно попробовать. И со стороны это казалось проще.

Зоммер фыркнул и устроился поудобнее.

— Я тоже думал, что это будет проще. Но хорошо.

Несколько мгновений он просто перебирал струны, наигрывая что-то то ли незнакомое, то ли вообще взятое из головы, потом затих, и следом раздалась давно знакомая мелодия. Та, которую Роман примерно десять тысяч раз слышал по радио и где-то столько же — когда пересматривал то старое видео.

С закрытыми глазами сидеть уже было нельзя, и Роман тупо смотрел на Янна, как наяву вспоминая его же, но помельче, сидящего в халате на кровати в отеле и играющего на воображаемой гитаре, и пытался не ржать слишком громко.

— О боже! Зоммер, я тебя ненавижу!

Но Янн никак не реагировал, продолжая наигрывать простую мелодию и петь:

— Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted...

А Роман сидел, уже уткнувшись лицом в ладони и тихо всхлипывая от в очередной раз разобравшего смеха.


End file.
